Farewell My Brothers
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Oscar and Boyd come home in the worst way possible after a job gone wrong. Warning: Character Deaths told by Rolf's P.O.V Rated T for safety.


Farewell My Brothers

A/N: I do not own Fire Emblem Path of Radiance they belong to their respective holders.

My name is Rolf, I am the last of three brothers. My two older brothers Oscar and Boyd are now gone. They were killed while helping chase of a band of bandits in a nearby village. From what Ike told me, Oscar fell first in an attempt to save Boyd. A sacrifice that had gone in vain since after he fell, Boyd was struck down with no remorse. All I can remember of that day is seeing Ike and Titania bringing home the bloody and maimed bodies of my brothers.

Oscar had heavy axe wounds all over his chest, the worst cutting across his chest. His once dark green hair was stained crimson. Blood still slowly dripped from the side of his mouth as if he were still alive, but I knew that wouldn't be the case. Boyd wasn't in much better shape, he bore several deep lacerations all over his body. His chest was covered in crimson, and a deep gash laid across his stomach. The wounds were fatal, and everyone knew it. Greil had looked down, Rhys had to turn away in fear of being sick. Shinon cursed under his breath, and Gatrie shook his head unable to believe what had happened. Mist rushed to my side, but it was too late I had collapsed from my grief.

When I finally came around I noticed that I was in the small cabin that I shared with my brothers. Trying to fight back tears I rushed to go find them, I wanted to see them one last time. I searched through the whole fort and found them in the basement. They were laid side by side, how they had often fought in battle. Their wounds had been cleaned, and their bloodied clothes and armor had been replaced with fresh clothes, and their favorite weapons. Unable to hold my tears back anymore I buried my face in Oscar's chest and cried. I was angry, I was upset, I was….alone. Who would be there when I was afraid? If I was injured while training, and what if I had gotten sick? Starting to feel sick from all the crying I crawled over Oscar's body and curled up between him and Boyd. Looking between the two of them I wanted to so desperately believe that they were just asleep. Sleep sounded good right now, even an eternal one sounded even better. No longer fighting my tears I grabbed one of Boyd's arms and placed it over me, next I did the same with Oscar. At least one last time I could feel like they were giving me a hug and protecting me. Even though the dead are supposed to be cold, they felt warm or maybe it's because I wanted it to feel that way.

I stayed there all night in my brothers' embrace, it was the only way I could find comfort through the turmoil in my life. Slowly I started to drift into the memories I had of each of them. The three of us were always together, we were inseparable. Boyd and I would often get into arguments, and just when we thought things would get ugly Oscar would come rushing in and settle whatever the dispute was. Then he would smile and mess with my hair like always, something I would never experience again. There were also the times when Boyd would be the one encouraging me, a strong pat to the back, or even the stray compliment, but I would never hear those again. I was awoken from my sleep when I heard Greil and Titania talking about what they would do with my brothers' bodies.

"Greil look" Titania pointed to my trembling frame.

Greil looked at me and his expression was one full of sorrow, "Rolf we are sorry for your loss we really are. Your brothers were valued members of this company, but those words will not ease the pain I know. However, we need to put them to rest soon"

I nodded understanding, it all still felt like a horrible dream…One that if I cried hard enough Oscar would come rushing in and soothe my nerves. Greil had me leave as they decided on what they would do with my brothers' bodies. In the meantime I wondered around the fort being haunted by all the memories that I had. I finally couldn't take it anymore and rushed back into the small cabin. Looking through all the chests I found one of Oscar's favorite shirts, and Boyd's favorite leather headband. They were now my most prized possessions. I spent most of the day sulking in the cabin refusing to come out for anyone, even Mist. Later Greil himself stopped by and told me that they would burry my brothers close to the fort so I could always be close to them. I knew they would want something different though, they wanted a proper burial.

"Wait" I opened the door.

"What is it?" Greil asked.

"They wanted….they wanted to be cremated….a proper burial for warriors…I wouldn't mind a marker or something, but I still want to follow their wishes."

Greil nodded and all the arrangements were made, later that night we would give them the burial they deserved. Everyone stood silently as Greil lit the burial mounds, and I watched sadly as fire engulfed my beloved brothers. Looking at them through the flames though it seemed like Oscar wore that same graceful smile as always, and Boyd that cocky grin that showed in combat. Everyone stood there watching how I would react, though none of them could fully understand my pain. We let the mounds burn throughout the night and into the morning. I couldn't endure it any longer and retired to my empty cabin. In the morning though I awoke to two small vials of ashes laying on the bed stand. There was a note next to it.

Rolf,

We will be leaving this fort soon in light of recent conflicts. I know that your brothers are the only family you had by blood, but rest assured you still have family here in this company. To ensure that they stayed close with you I personally collected these ashes from each of them. Therefore, no matter what they will always be close to your heart and watching out for you. We will come get you when it is time for us to depart, until then take what time you need to gather your things. -Greil

Taking the vials I wrapped them in a leather cord and placed it around my neck. No matter what now my brothers would always be with me, and continue to live in my heart. They were by my side during my first battle where I managed to keep the enemies at bay with my arrows. As we fought to save the world, I knew that they were always there watching over me. The slightest breeze I could swear that I could hear their voices. Telling me that they were proud of me, and more importantly that they loved me. Though I never knew that love could save a life until it happened.

I had been stuck down on the battlefield by a warrior with an axe, just like my brothers. I had found myself in a beautiful world, and I wasn't in any pain. Looking around I heard something that I hadn't heard since the two months this war began.

"Rolf!" Boyd cried out

"Rolf you shouldn't be here!" Oscar quickly followed.

I smiled weakly, "Oscar, Boyd…I-I'm sorry!"

Before any more words could be said I found myself locked in a tight embrace between my two brothers. I had missed that feeling so much and could only seem to cry more, but this time I was happy.

Boyd knelt down to my level, "It's not your time Rolf, and you're too young."

Oscar nodded, "You need to go back, and we promise when the time comes we will be right here waiting for you. Until then, we will always be there to guide you and protect you."

I couldn't say anything until was jolted back to the world of the living, everyone had surrounded me scared to death that I was lost. Placing a hand on my heart I thanked my brothers and continued on throughout the rest of the war. After two long years I now find myself standing in front of the markers that Ike placed at the old fort. Smiling weakly I placed an Axe into the ground at Boyd's stone, and a lance at Oscar's. Knowing I found my peace for the time being, I walked off towards the setting sun waiting for the day I would be reunited with them.

-End-


End file.
